


Substitute My Coke for Gin

by lightofdaye, smutty_claus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: smutty_claus, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutty_claus/pseuds/smutty_claus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret from Harry’s schooldays stirs up trouble during his engagement to Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute My Coke for Gin

  
**To: dragyn_42  
** From: Your Secret Santa  


>   
> **Title:** Substitute My Coke For Gin  
>  **Author:** [lightofdaye](http://lightofdaye.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Harry/Parvati, Harry/Ginny/Parvati. Mention of Ron/Lavender.  
>  **Summary:** A secret from Harry’s schooldays stirs up trouble during his engagement to Ginny.  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Length:** 16,369 words  
>  **Warnings:** Underage sex (participants under 18)  
>  **Author's notes:** With thanks to the community mod for getting me over some initial problems and to my beta, N, for help above and beyond the call of duty at every stage of writing this, for having high standards and making me feel like I could reach them and for suggesting the title, which is from a song by The Who. I hope you like this Dragyn, I’m afraid the only part of your suggested prompts I can lay claim to using is ‘copious amounts of sex’ but I thought that that was the most important bit...

 

~

In his heyday, Harry Potter had gone through many terrible trials of body and mind but after the war had ended and peace supposedly reigned he found himself facing his most arduous ordeal yet—spending a month away from Ginny Weasley, or rather; Ginny spending a month away from him. Before she went for tryouts, Ginny had shared her worries that that training with the Holyhead Harpies was supposed to be hell. Harry had smiled, and encouraged her to go for it anyway. After all, he’d thought she’d meant it’d be hell _for her_. Boyfriends, Harry thought, were the unsung heroes of the League-topping team’s success.

The day that Ginny was due to arrive home, Harry could not sit still at all. A boundless energy emanated from the pit of his stomach, and he wandered aimlessly about the stairs and halls of Grimmauld Place. Foolishly, he’d booked the entire day off from the Auror Office, despite the fact Ginny wasn’t actually scheduled to arrive until the afternoon. He was forced to keep himself busy by fiddling with and dusting random oddments of furniture.

Approximately two thousand years later, however, the door bell rang, just as Harry was examining the underside of an old fashioned desk that he hadn’t known he still had, situating him about as far as he could be from the front door. The dull thump and curse echoed around the empty room before Harry hurtled down the stairs at breakneck speed to reach the front door. As he approached, it sprung open as if by magic, and so he skidded to a stop at the threshold.

And there was Ginny, hair pulled back in a practical Chaser’s pony tail, carrying a couple of bags and wearing a smile.

Of course, she was wearing other things too, but they were quite unnecessary as far as Harry was concerned.

“Why, hello there, young lady,” Harry said, unable to keep a grin from spreading across his face.

“Hi,” Ginny said breathlessly.

Harry decided that he was going to be a complete gentleman and took her bags from her, although this left him unable to hold her as she tried to crush his ribs in a bearhug. Quidditch training was obviously good for her muscles; Harry had not been hugged quite so hard in a long time.

“Uurgk!” The sound erupted from Harry involuntarily as she attempted to squash him flat.

“Ooops!” said Ginny, laughingly

“Let’s get these to your room, shall we?” Harry said. “Does your mother know you’re back from training yet?”

Ginny made a disgusted face. Whether it was at the mention of Mrs Wesley or her room, Harry didn’t know. Molly Weasley had been especially nervous since the end of the war and the idea of her own daughter leaving home to live with her boyfriend was not one she had accepted gracefully. Even though the daughter was a fully grown Quidditch player and the boyfriend was a trusted family friend. Harry had had to formally propose—distracting Molly with the prospect of wedding preparations—before the matriarch let Ginny live in Grimmauld Place, and even then it was on the strict arrangement that they weren’t to be sharing a room.

So Ginny had her own room, which always looked as clean and pristine as if it wasn’t actually lived in.

Ginny’s disapproving expression quite amused Harry and he couldn’t resist poking fun at her by taking the bags all the way up to her _official_ room, next to the master bedroom which he used now. They trekked up two flights of stairs in what Harry liked to think of as companionable silence. By the time they’d reached her room, Ginny was looking at him strangely, her puzzlement there in her soft brown eyes. Harry realised he was actually supposed to say it. He was relatively sure she knew, anyway, but he had to say it nevertheless.

“I missed you,” he said, and then pulled her into tight hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding on to her like he never wanted to let go. “I missed you so much.”

“I know,” Ginny murmured into his chest, her words shattering the slight air of awkwardness that was omnipresent for the young couple. “I missed you, too.”

Harry’s head tilted down as Ginny looked up at him. Inevitably they kissed, their lips meeting softly playing over each other in a slow dance as she sucked on each of his lips individually. Her excited breath filled his nose and lungs, her intoxicating scent urging him onwards. His hands cupped her face as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth, and Ginny pressed up against him so tightly that her pleased moan reverberated through both their chests. Harry’s fingers tangled in Ginny’s ponytail, hopelessly caught up in it until her hair tie came loose and her fiery locks cascaded over Harry’s hands, the ends tickling his face and neck.

They were both panting by the time the kiss ended, Ginny’s breasts against him. Harry realised the four poster in the master bedroom was just too far away from them right now—hell, the bed on the other side of the room seemed too far. But it would have to do, in any case. They’d tried floor sex once and the friction burns from the carpet had taken a lot of complicated charms to clear up. Harry tried to catch his wind again, resting his forehead on Ginny’s as she attempted to do the same.

“I need you,” Ginny said softly. If there were sexier words a woman could say, Harry didn’t want to hear them.

Driven to immediate action, Harry leant down and scooped an arm behind Ginny’s knees, carrying her the three metres across the room to drop her squarely—Ginny emitted a surprised squeak upon landing—onto her pristine bed. Harry grinned as he moved to lean over her slender form, her vivid red hair spreading across the sheets in every direction like wild fire. But his view was short-lived, for even as the mattress springs were still bouncing, her arm shot out and she pulled him down next to her.

That was when Harry’s lack of multitasking skills began to show. He wanted to passionately kiss Ginny, undress her, and undress himself, and while trying to do all three at once, he completely failed at all of them. Ginny just laughed and batted his clumsy fingers away from her top, which she peeled off herself. She wasn’t wearing a bra and her perky tits bounced in their new found freedom, her rosy nipples looking painfully hard with arousal.

Harry’s fingers scrabbled at his own buttons, tearing off his shirt to match her. There was a flurry of activity as they both discarded their clothes as quickly as possible and then they were kissing again, the taste and sensations exploding in his mouth. The two of them pressed together flesh to flesh, until Harry could feel the thundering of her pulse. Ginny lay back, her arms pulling him down on top of her as her legs spread. After a month apart, any more foreplay was completely unnecessary.

However long it had been, though, however gripped by lust, Harry remained gentle with her. He was totally in awe of the girl stretched out beneath him. She trusted him entirely, he couldn’t hurt her. Taking himself in hand, he positioned himself carefully at her entrance before very slowly thrusting into her. She was so slick that the head of his cock disappeared without an ounce of resistance, just a sharp intake of breath from Ginny. Every time they did this Harry was struck anew with the beauty of Ginny’s face, especially as she was penetrated. He pushed forward again, leisurely so he could watch the way her eyes fluttered, and see her teeth biting into her bottom lip. His hand found hers and he squeezed it encouragingly, their fingers entwining as finally they became interlocked, his dark pubic hair meshing with the coppery curls that decorated her mound.

They lay motionless for a second, trying to regain some control over themselves.

“God,” Harry murmured, “you’re perfect, Gin.”

“Don’t—” Ginny gasped “—don’t stop.”

She bucked her hips, just a little. Harry got the message and started to rock his hips, working them in slow gentle arcs. Ginny’s free hand found its way to the small of his back and helped to show Harry the pace she wanted. He lengthened his strokes, pulling more of him out of her and pushing it back in. He felt it when her breath suddenly caught as the head of his cock brushed against a certain spot inside her.

“Oh!” Ginny’s eyes widened as the small noise escaped her.

Harry smirked and shifted himself slightly to move in again, starting up a winding motion so that every inwards plunge hit that same spot inside her.

“Oh!oh!oh!” went Ginny, automatically lifting her hips in time with his thrusting. Their bodies collided with increasing force and their moans and gasps filled the air.

Harry feasted his eyes on Ginny’s enraptured expression; her face had become weather-beaten during training and seemed to have picked up an extra patina of freckles while she was away. Harry examined them, trying to memorise the new pattern as a way to distract himself from the growing tension in his prick and the tightening of his bollocks, but the sweat beading across Ginny’s face and the waving motion of her red hair only served to turn him on further, urging him to keep up the fast tempo even as their breathing became ragged and they began to reach the end of their endurance.

It was only when Ginny came that Harry could appreciate the new found strength that her Quidditch practice had given her. Her hips hefted them both up a couple of inches from the mattress as Ginny’s hand clenched around his in a white-knuckled grip. This immediate evidence of Ginny’s pleasure set Harry off as well. He surged forward, burying himself inside her as he pulsed in orgasm with such ferocity that his vision blurred.

Ginny exhaled a long sigh and as she did so she seemed to lose all her strength, slumping back down into the crumpled bedding. Harry couldn’t even vocalise that much and just rolled half off her to lie on his side and look at her flushed perfect visage.

“You know of course, Harry,” she said after a long pause, “that you’re only encouraging me to go away more. Just to get this homecoming.”

“Don’t you even joke about it. You know I can’t cope without you, my love,” Harry said.

Ginny smiled and snuggled up to him.

“You’re just a big sentimental softie aren’t you? I love you too, silly.”

With that, her eyes half-closed and her breathing evened out as she dozed, pressed up against Harry on top of the covers. He gazed down on her fondly. The cold air of the room seemed to be closing in now, and goosebumps started to rise on their damp, sweaty flesh. Harry wanted to wrap the covers around Ginny but he didn’t want to disturb her slumber by moving her or himself—her makeshift pillow. Luckily for Harry, he was a wizard.

“Accio,” he muttered, summoning his wand from his discarded trousers. With its aid, he easily moved the blankets from underneath them to on top of them without disturbing Ginny. She let out a pleased but sleepy noise and snuggled up closer against him, her arm pulling the blankets securely around them both.

Harry’s head fell to the pillow with a satisfied smile. He was warm and comfortable, he was going to start working with a new team of Aurors tomorrow, and he’d just had mind blowing sex with the love of his life, who was tucked up safe and sound in his arms.

For once, it seemed like a perfect moment.

~~

Harry went into work the next morning with a silly grin still plastered on his face. As a junior Auror, he didn’t work out of the main Ministry building, which was only for the top level Aurors who liaised with other departments, made policy or advised the Minister directly. Trainees and rookies were secluded in a number of facilities in outlying locations. It made sense to Harry. After all, when you were teaching excitable young wizards how to punch holes in things with their magic, you didn’t want to do it near anything that you didn’t mind having a hole punched in.

Still, since the end of the second war, the Aurors had had a dramatic upshot in their recruitment, in part owing to Harry’s own ambitions and partly because of Kingsley Shacklebolt’s policy of waiving the entry exams for any witch or wizard who’d fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. The practical upshot of this was that there were many new wizards who’d been trained in other units, and whom Harry had never met. Which was what today’s little reshuffle was about—Shacklebolt had handed down a directive that all the Aurors were to be as familiar with as many of their colleagues as possible.

When Harry reached the briefing room that was his first port of call that morning, there was only one other Auror there: a fellow rookie named Maximus Ramble whom Harry had trained with. He was a head shorter than Harry and possessed sandy hair, hazel eyes, and an incongruously cheerful outlook on life for a law enforcement official.

“Morning, Harry,” he said cheerfully. “You on Auror Essington’s team as well?”

“Oh god, not you,” Harry said, sliding into a chair at the front next to Ramble, “and here I thought I was supposed to be meeting new people.”

“Don’t be like that. You know you love me, really.”

“Well, yes, that’s true, Max,” Harry conceded. “But only because the more you’re around the more I look like a genius by comparison.”

The pair of them continued to banter while they waited for the rest of the group to assemble. Though Harry knew he should really try and greet the newcomers as they arrived, it proved an irresistible lure to appear to be deep in conversation with Max when others entered the room. For one thing, it distracted him from the regular annoyance of awestruck faces and the all too familiar raking gaze across his scarred forehead. There’d be plenty of time to actually get to know people during the line of duty.

This tactic worked quite well until the entrance of one particular Auror caused Maximus’ brain to derail halfway through a sentence. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Amused, Harry turned to get a better a look at the newcomer—and felt a slight jolt in the region of his stomach when his gaze met that of a tall, dark-skinned witch that he recognised instantly. The jolt became a full-blown lightning strike as memories flooded through him, and he started to get out of his seat as he turned towards her, a warm smile spreading across his face.

“Hello, Parvati,” he said excitedly. “It’s been quite a while.”

Auror Parvati Patil looked back at him impassively. She inclined her head the barest fraction of an inch towards him.

“Auror Potter.” Then she swept past him and settled herself in a seat several rows behind him, leaving Harry frozen in place and half out of his seat. Max tried to stifle some very un-auror like giggles as Harry sat down with his face falling into an expression of confusion.

“Soooo….,” Max drawled. “Friend of yours?”

“Shut up, Max,” Harry muttered.

“I mean, I’d ask for an introduction but it looks like I’d do better without a good word from you.”

“Shut _up_ , Max.”

~~~

Harry’s perplexity at Parvati’s cold shoulder only intensified as the morning wore on, and confusion steadily transformed into annoyance. Any friendly gesture or glance in her direction was met with stony silence or an icy dismissal, which did not lead to the kind of friendly, easy-going atmosphere that made the tedium of a junior Auror’s work bearable. The kind of work which—much to the disappointment of everyone who had talked to Harry about it—had yet to include daring twilight chases of miscreants over roof tops, noon duels with unrepentant dark wizards, or any kind of femme fatale. What it did include was a very large amount of paperwork: both the filling of forms for the department and the poring through records and financial statements of potential suspects to try and spot irregularities.

There was, however, a bright spot on the horizon. As was usual for the common working stiff, this meant lunch. Though for Harry, it was not just the prospect of getting out of the office and into the fresh air as he walked down to the local sandwich place that cheered him. It was that Ginny was in town and thus, they could both apparate to their favourite little café and have lunch together.

Ginny was radiant. Her fiery hair was unbound again and she was wearing a bright summer dress. Harry slid into a chair opposite her and she immediately read his heart from his expression.

“You look grumpy,” she said simply.

“Do not,” Harry replied, grumpily.

“Do too. You’ve got a very dark expression.”

“This is not an expression. This is just my face.”

“I know. Not my fault your face looks grumpy.”

Luckily for Harry, that was the moment the food that Ginny had ordered for them arrived, which completely derailed her line of questioning. A fact that Harry was quite pleased about because the cause of his current moodiness was something he wasn’t sure he wanted to broach with Ginny anytime soon.

“So… whatssup?” Ginny said, through a mouthful of baked potato.

“Nothing,” Harry said, “I just think you’ve been spending too much time with Ron, that’s all. His table manners have rubbed off on you.”

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and then loaded it with cheese for the return trip, making a big show of chewing and swallowing before speaking again.

“Not getting along with the new people at work then?” she said.

Harry started. The downside of having a fiancée that you felt secure telling everything to, was that it was very hard to keep secrets from her since she already knew everything.

“No. No. Everyone’s fine. Doing their jobs well.”

“But ...?” She left the word hanging there. The pause gathered tension about itself as Harry shifted uneasily.

“Well, Parvati Patil was there,” he blurted out, once the silence became unbearable.

“She became an Auror?” Ginny raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t expect that.”

“Me, neither. But she is and she’s been giving me the cold shoulder.”

To Harry’s very great surprise, Ginny started to giggle.

“What?” he asked, put out by her jovial attitude.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Harry,” Ginny forced out between giggles. “I mean I know Parvati’s proud but”—she put a hand to her face to stifle her laughter—“but really she’s still put out about it after all this time?”

Alarm filled Harry. Squadrons of butterflies started formation flying through his intestines. Ginny couldn’t mean what he thought she meant, could she?

“W-what?” he stuttered.

“It’s been a decade,” Ginny said in the air of someone stating the obvious. “And she’s _still_ put out about you being a lousy date at the Yule Ball?”

“Oh, yes,” Harry said, filled with both relief and renewed furtive tension. “Yes, I expect that’s what it is. Silly isn’t it?”

And he devoted himself to eating his food. It was, after all, less dangerous than talk.

~*

Though the rest of his conversation with Ginny had remained guarded, Harry returned to the office in somewhat of a better mood, settling back into the briefing room in a relaxed state. Auror Essington was a blocky man with hair that looked like a close approximation of steel wool. He was disgruntled by the whole re-organisation process and spent most of the morning grumbling about it rather than outlining his group’s focus and current projects, which was why they were back in the briefing room for more talk.

The team seemed mostly concerned with the most famous task of Aurors - dark wizard catching. And there were a great deal of them to be caught. Chiefly, of course, were the remaining Death Eaters, many of whom had survived the Battle of Hogwarts and escaped capture to remain unrepentant. Harry found it impressive, albeit in a thoroughly disturbing way, that there were so many left; it took someone with a fervent belief in their ideology to continue so long after all chance of victory had fled their cause. There were others who had turned to dark magic independently, though, and used it to service their own goals and low ambitions.

Essington’s team however was mainly concerned with the former: Death Eaters that were deeply in hiding and needed to be ferreted out.

“So,” Essington began. “We have these Death Eaters in hiding. How so we go about finding them?”

The group remained silent while Essington leaned back in his chair and said nothing. Everyone shifted in their seats. Thus far, Auror Essington had not given the impression that talking back was something he at all encouraged, and even though he now was asking for it, they were still wary of the man’s acerbic attitude. Harry realised no-one else was going to speak and so, opened his mouth.

“Well, someone must know where they are. I mean, they have to get food and supplies from somewhere,” he said. “So we find out who their suppliers are and then we follow them back to the Death Eater’s hideout.”

There was a pregnant pause, like the whole group was collectively holding their breath. Then Essington gave the slightest of nods.

“That would be one approach,” he said, grudgingly. “Thank you, Harry. Shacklebolt said you’d be up to the heavy lifting.”

“Heavy lifting? Harry?” Parvati echoed in a loud whisper that Harry could hear from the couple of rows that separated them. “Not unless he’s bulked up a lot in the last few years.”

Essignton’s gaze found her and sharpened.

“Something to add, Patil?”

Parvati didn’t miss a beat with her response.

“Only that if we can’t find the Death Eaters, how are we going to find their suppliers, anyway?” She plunged ahead, not waiting for Essington to comment. “And in any case, Auror Potter is assuming that these suppliers even exist. Most Death Eaters come from a privileged background and probably have House Elves to gather their supplies . Via apparition. Which, of course, is notoriously difficult to track.”

The corner of the senior Auror’s lips quirked upwards and Harry’s furious counter-argument was stifled when Essington suddenly spoke up…

“An interesting analysis. Thank you,” he said. “You shall both get to find out who is right, as you work on this assignment ... _together._ ”

Harry and Parvati’s jaws dropped.

“B-b-but I just slated the idea!” Parvati objected.

“Indeed.” There was definitely a smile playing across the Auror’s face. “I always find it is best to assign people to projects they are passionate about, one way or the other.”

Parvati’s jaw was clenched so hard by that point that Harry thought it was a wonder he wasn’t hearing the grinding sounds from across the room. On his part, he felt more optimistic—if they worked together, things would probably come to a head and he might find the cause of Parvati’s inexplicable hostility. Either they’d work things out or they’d kill each other.

Right now, he felt like either one might do him fine.

*

What little optimism Harry had at the start of the week had slowly drained away by its end. Whatever problem Parvati had inexplicably developed with him did not make itself clear to him, but Harry had started noting things about her, all the changes she had gone through since their schooldays. While she’d never been shy, Auror training had increased her confidence in herself and her abilities to the extent that it had become visible in her posture and the confident strut of her walk. She looked different as well—she still took care of appearance but practicality now won out over style. She still had her long plait of hair but instead of hanging to her waist and being decorated with golden wire, it barely reached past her shoulders, was pulled tighter to her head, and was without ornament.

None of this, however, made her any more fun to be around. For the first time in his career, Harry found that he was dreading going to work; the constant anxiety was actually starting to cause physical problems for him, a tension in his muscles that he could not relieve no matter how much he tried to relax.

Ginny was the one bright spot in his life at that moment, as the Quidditch League was between seasons. The Harpies were alternating between intensive training sessions and copious amounts free time for their players, so Ginny had, for the moment, an idyllic and carefree existence. To Harry, it seemed like she flittered in and out of his presence like a brightly coloured bird, enticing yet elusive.

That evening, though, Harry had reached his breaking point. He strode into Grimmauld Place and upon seeing Ginny, he planted a kiss on her lips. This was not the light peck that characterised their usual greetings but a harder, hungrier affair. His arms encircled Ginny and pulled her close. As the kiss ended, Ginny smiled and seemed to be trying to say something when Harry kissed her again, more deeply. His tongue surged forward into her mouth excitedly. Ginny’s eyebrows shot up in surprise even as she moaned appreciatively at his ardour.

“Goodness, Harry, what’s got into you?” Ginny gasped as they broke for a second time.

“Hmm. I thought it was me who was supposed to get into you.”

Ginny coloured nicely at the comment.

“How can I say no to that?”

The closest room was the lounge, and the couple practically charged in there to fall atop the settee, quickly embracing once more. Kissing urgently, Harry’s hands worked their way to the straps of Ginny’s dress and bra and slid the garments down beneath her breasts. Ginny gasped in surprise and then groaned as Harry’s mouth immediately dropped to start kissing and sucking on her breasts, his tongue swirling eagerly around her rapidly hardening nipples.

Ginny clutched at Harry’s head buried against her chest, but he was not done there. His hands had drifted lower and quickly moved under the hem of her dress as Harry’s fingertips played over the fabric of her knickers, rubbing against her entrance. Overwhelmed with sudden sensation, Ginny slumped backwards against the armrest of the sofa, spreading her legs to give him better access.

Driven on by her pleased gasps, Harry’s fingers curled under the waistline of her knickers and pulled them down her legs with such speed that they disappeared across the room when he let go of them. Ginny lay spread out before him, her remaining clothes were bunched around her stomach, leaving her best bits exposed to his gaze and glowing with energy. Harry fumbled with his belt and trousers, pushing them down as he hastily climbed on top of her.

Hands braced on either side of Ginny’s head, Harry pushed with his hips so suddenly that Ginny gasped again, and her fingers clawed at Harry’s back as he drove himself into her with one smooth, quick stroke. Her nails dug deeply through his shirt. Her grip didn’t loosen when he dragged his cock back; it only intensified her eagerness for him to plunge back into her.

Harry started to pump, quickly ratcheting the pace up to a fever-pitch. His body was awash with conflicting sensations; the pleasure of Ginny’s pussy clinging to his shaft and the sharp pressure of her nails scraping on his back. His brain was quite muddled until he couldn’t tell one from the other, his view of the world shrunk until it just consisted of these sensations. He was vaguely aware of Ginny’s increasingly breathless moans and squeals of pleasure and the convulsions of her body but they were secondary to his need to keep moving inside her.

Reletentlessly Harry continued to move even as his pleasure mounted rapidly, each thrust needing more effort than the last. Soon he was teetering on the edge of eruption and he felt a name come instinctively to his lips and he almost said it before realising in a moment of absurdity that it was the wrong one,

“P—” he started, wrenching it into a different word with great effort, “--loody Hell!”

Muscles finally relaxed, he managed to shift himself to lay by Ginny’s side.

“Bloody hell?” Ginny asked, turning to Harry and smiling. “I think you’ve been spending too much time with Ron, dear.”

Much later, Harry lay awake in bed. Ginny slept soundly beside him and had thankfully not inquired too much about the frantic nature of their coupling. Harry kept remembering those last moments in his head again and again, wondering just what the hell was wrong with him? Was it just that Parvati’s attitude was plaguing him even now? Or was he just a fool who always wanted most what he couldn’t have? He couldn’t tell and thus he couldn’t sleep, his brain working at the problem by uselessly going in circles.

*~

“Looks like our stupid plan is turning up a lead,” Harry said, a week later.

Parvati remained eternally unimpressed.

“Let me know when your stupid plan actually turns up some results.”

Harry’s jaw tightened at the jibe but, mustering his best attempt at professionalism, he tried to continue as if the witch hadn’t said anything else.

“Eldyn Sankey,” he said, throwing down a picture of grubby looking wizard on Parvati’s desk. It had been taking with a muggle camera, so the subject couldn’t walk out of the frame. “He’s a regular visitor to Knockturn Alley.”

“You realise that’s not actually illegal, right, Potter? Lots of fine, upstanding witches and wizards go there every day without consorting with the black powers. ”

“Perhaps, but Mr Sankey has visited the Alley every month, like clockwork. He visits the same four shops, in the exact same order.”

“So the man likes his routine.”

“And he visits various shops in Diagon Alley at infrequent intervals, where he gathers normal supplies. His visits to Knockturn don’t fit the same pattern. Clearly, they’re arranged according to someone else’s schedule.”

“Still, that’s awfully flimsy evidence to haul a bloke in on.”

“Which is why we’re trailing him instead,” Harry said more quickly, getting annoyed by Parvati’s glib tone despite his resolve to remain calm.

“And how did you find all this out, anyway?” Parvati asked.

“I have my sources.” A faint trace of smugness crept its way into Harry’s voice.

“Browbeating things out of Mundungus Fletcher doesn’t count as ‘having a source’, Harry.”

“Oh, well then,” Harry started snidely, his temper getting the better of him, “we’ll just not follow him then, thereby not achieve anything so we can keep working this case together.”

Parvati jumped to her feet ready to go.

 

As it turned out, Sankey was a small, grimy man, who reminded Harry of none so much as Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker. Harry and Parvati spent most of the afternoon trailing him doing his rounds for whomever it was he did rounds for and as this procedure. necessitated that they remain together in close proximity, this had only frayed their tempers further.

“Well so far, he’s bought bad incense, some minor trinkets from the amulet shop, and cheap rum from a street peddler. Clearly, he is a menace to the wizarding world,” Parvati commented dryly during their third hour of stake out.

“It’s not what’s he buying, it’s who he’s giving it to,” Harry shot back.

“Of all the stubborn—” Parvati bit back harsher words. “He’s not giving it to anyone. He’s just an innocent man.”

“Right. An innocent man wandering Knockturn Alley every month.”

“Let’s just ask him about it then,” Parvati said, far too loudly. “As Aurors we’ll allowed to question people.”

“We’re here to track the guy, Parvati, not confront him.”

“What’s the matter?” Parvati held a nasty glimmer in her eye. “Afraid?”

“What?”

“Your killer rep would go down the toilet, if some two-bit chump got the better of you. And there’s no prophecy covering your overrated arse these days, Potter. Some of us don’t need to worry about that, though.”

Harry spluttered at the sudden venom in her voice and failed to object as Parvati stepped out of their hiding place and into plain view.

“Oi, you, Sankey,” Parvati said in a loud, authoritarian voice. “Can we have a word?”

The grubby wizard’s eyes bulged as Harry stepped up alongside Parvati. Then he scarpered. He managed such a fast pace that the metal pins holding his boots together threw up sparks as they scraped the pavement. Harry noticed with fleeting satisfaction the surprise on Parvati’s face. As a rule, innocent men didn’t run. He had actually been right—Sankey had something to hide.

The two Aurors took off after Sankey in hot pursuit. He may have surprised them with his quick dash for freedom, but it quickly became clear that he was not a good runner. By the time he ducked into a side road leading off Knockturn, he was already wheezing and they were only a couple of steps behind. Still, beneath the heavy breathing and thunder of boots on cobbles, Harry just managed to catch another sound, a tinny, clattering noise. A sudden feeling of foreboding swept through Harry.

“Wait, Parv … ” He reached for her as they both rounded the corner but she took no notice.

Then Harry saw it. One of the pewter amulets Sankey had purchased was glowing red hot. Grabbing Parvati by the back of her collar, he pulled her back with an adrenaline-fuelled yank just as a great gout of magical flame erupted from the alleyway entrance.

By the time the smoke cleared, Sankey was gone.

 

Essington didn’t stop yelling at them for quite some time after they reported in. They stood ramrod straight in front of his desk while he paced behind it, yelling and gesturing vociferously. After about half an hour, he suddenly turned on them with a demand.

“And what do you have to say for yourself?”

Harry suppressed the urge to glance at Parvati and instead said the only thing possible- the only answer that had even the slightest possibility of not setting of another hour of ranting.

“No excuse, sir,” he said, forcing his voice to remain even.

“Damn right, you’ve got no excuse!” Essington bellowed. “Never in my life have I heard of such sloppy work! Not only did you fail to get any information of real worth, you tipped off Sankey! He and whoever he works for—if anyone—will be on their guard and doubly harder to find. And to think that Shacklebolt had high hopes for you. Instead, you’ll both be spending the next six months on desk duty and considering yourselves lucky. Now, get out of my sight.”

Harry and Parvati marched out of the office and along the corridor with near military precision. They were half way down the corridor and out of earshot of Essington’s office before he acted. He grabbed Parvati’s arm, and in one quick dash, dragged them both into the nearest room—the walk-in stationary cupboard.

Parvati was outraged and turned on Harry with fist raised. The expression on Harry’s face, however, brought her up short.

Harry looked quite demented, his fury rolling off of him like molten lava in almost visible waves. Soot was still daubed over one cheek and across his right sleeve, and a great chunk of his hair was missing, the ends charred black.

“I was fine with your pissy attitude, Parvati. I didn’t understand it but I could live with it. We’re Aurors, after all. Professionals. But that was before you almost got me charred to a crisp and ruined our case. So I’m going to ask you finally. What the hell is your problem?”

“ _My_ problem?” Parvati snarled. “You’re saying you don’t have any idea why I have a problem with you?”

“No, I don’t. I had nothing but fond memories of you until you showed up here with a chip on your shoulder.”

“How about the fact that every time you fucked me, you were thinking of your ginger crush?”

“What?” Shock rippled through Harry, shattering his anger and leaving him awash with confusion. “That’s not how it was.”

“Of course it was. No sooner do you stop shagging me in class rooms than you’re snogging her in full view of everyone. You didn’t keep her a secret, did you?”

Realisation of what Parvati meant poured through Harry, leaving only guilt. In a way, she was quite right, but he’d never realised she’d known or cared about that. It had just been a bit of fun, hadn’t it? But obviously now he was faced with the fact that she did care and his carelessness had left a dear friend deeply hurt. The knowledge left a deep ache in Harry’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” he said. It was the simple truth.

“Save it,” Parvati growled and turned to leave.

“Parvati, wait!” Harry caught up to her with a couple of long strides. His hand found one of her arms and pulled her around. As he did so, a sense of déjà vu struck him with enough force that he felt dizzy and suddenly he and Parvati were face to face again, his eyes glimmering with a manic light. Parvati tried to pull away but Harry held on tight. He had to make her understand, had to make amends. She could punch him or she could kiss him but he wasn’t letting her go again.

The tension between them shattered. Long forgotten lusts plunged to the front of Harry’s mind as her lips crashed down on his and she seized a handful of robes, pulling him close. They started to snog passionately and Parvati pushed forward until Harry’s back was against the wall. They brought their lips together in a series of quick hard kisses.

“W-we. Shouldn’t. Be. Doing. This.” Parvati gasped out one word at a time between lip locks.

It was true, Harry thought, but it was also the sexiest thing he’d ever heard.

The realisation of what he was doing hit Harry like a punch to the gut a second later. He was betraying Ginny. Practically cheating on the love of his life for what? Nothing more than an irrational, animalistic attraction.

He tore himself away from her and staggered back.

“You’re right. We can’t do this,” he said shakily. “I’m so sorry.”

Then he fled.

*~~

When Ginny returned home to Grimmauld Place (and she did now consider Grimmauld Place home and not The Burrow), it was after a long day of shopping, dining, and meeting of old friends, and all she wanted to do was have some of Harry’s cooking then curl up on the sofa with him for the evening.

As soon as she entered Harry’s grand old house, though, it became clear that this was unlikely to happen. There was an aura of gloom about the place that was not at all helped by the dim lighting throughout the house. The only light that appeared to be on was coming from the lounge; it cast a single stripe of gold light across the entrance hall’s floor through a crack of the doorway.

“Harry?” Ginny called in curiosity, but there was no audible response. Abandoning her shopping bags just inside the door, she approached the room, moving slowly and cautiously on an instinct she couldn’t quite explain. Her eyes widened at what she saw inside.

Harry was sprawled slumped down in an armchair, with soot smeared down one side of his face. His Auror robes and tie lay discarded in another chair and his shirt was half unbuttoned, showing off a dark blazon of chest hair standing out against pale flesh. Most surprisingly was the large glass tumbler he held loosely in one hand and the open bottle of firewhiskey on the end table next to him.

“Harry? What on Earth are you doing?” Ginny said taking a couple of quick steps towards him.

“Hi Gin!” Harry said, apparently only just becoming aware of her presence, and he waved with the jubilance of the tipsy.

“Harry? What’s wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong.” Harry smiled, “I just knocked my career back by about a year”

“What?” How?”

“Oh, and I found out why Parvati was so mad at me.”

That seemed like a complete non sequitur to Ginny but it seemed important to Harry. She sat down next to him.

“Well why don’t you tell me about it then?”

“Oh no, you don’t want to know about that,” Harry said.

Now Ginny knew Harry very well, so when he said that she wouldn’t like what she heard, she knew he was telling her the truth. On the other hand she could also see the worry and fear that were eating away at him. Even after all these years, he still felt the need to protect her from things, but if he was hurting, driven to drink by something, she wasn’t going to stand for that. He had to tell her and then they could work through whatever it was, _together_.

“Harry,” she said firmly, taking his hand in hers, “tell me what happened.”

“I kissed her,” He whispered, “I mean, she kissed me. I mean there was mutual kissing going in. It’s confusing.”

The world spun. Confusion filled Ginny.

“I-I think you’d better explain Harry,” She forced herself to say.

So Harry began to tell his story…

 

_~Eight Years Earlier~_

At the Gryffindor table of Hogwarts’ Great Hall, Harry Potter sat eating breakfast and feeling completely alone. He stared at his plate and his mood was as dark as the roiling storm clouds that the enchanted ceiling depicted above his head. He dared not looked to either side of him. To his left, Ron and Lavender were enthusiastically greeting each other in the morning. Granted, not looking at them was not much of an improvement since it only made the sucking sound of their locked faces all the more audible to him. On the other side, however, were Ginny and Dean, and although they were much more discreet the sight of them sitting so comfortably close to each other was even more distressing to Harry. Even more so considering how _happy_ Ginny looked with him, her face so bright and full of energy. It seemed like daily, _hourly_ , he had to sternly drag his thoughts away from the youngest Weasley, to remind himself that, first, she was already taken and second, that she was Ron’s sister and therefore he shouldn’t be interested, anyway.

And he was bloody sick of it.

Making very sure not to let his head stray left or right, Harry looked up and found himself mirrored by the young Indian witch sitting opposite him. Parvati Patil looked exceptionally fed up: her eyes kept straying to the side to the snogging couple, glaring, and then quickly darting away.

“Morning, Parvati,” Harry said loudly, over the renewed slurping sounds from next to him. “Have you got first period free as well?”

A stupid comment Harry thought, after he said it. Since they were both still in the great hall halfway through the first lesson, it would be obvious she had it off, even if they hadn’t had the same timetable for the past few months.

“Well,” Parvati said and she looked grateful to be distracted from Lavender’s carrying on. “Not exactly free. I’ve still got most of McGonagall’s essay to do.”

“I need to give mine another read through myself,” Harry said eagerly. “We should go to the library and try to get on with it.”

The pair of them glanced at the intertwined couple and wondered if they should mention that they were leaving; it was not as if Ron or Lavender were likely to notice their absence. So with their excuse for their retreat in place, Harry and Parvati both came to their feet and headed for the door at top speed.

“I had hoped,” Harry said when they had gained the entrance hall, “that they’d slow down this year. Or at least come up for air from time to time,”

“No such luck,” Parvati murmured in response. “I think Lavender’s been practising holding her breath for the entire Christmas holidays.”

Harry made a noncommittal noise in response to that. Given Ron’s reaction to Lavender’s Christmas gift—an obnoxiously large necklace—Harry had had reason to hope that Ron was going to try and back off Lavender, but apparently the kissing was just too good to give up. Harry wouldn’t know. Aside from a brief entanglement with Cho, now a year past, Harry’s experience was limited to the inside of his own head.

The two of them wandered the corridors, Harry following half a step behind her. He had the vague idea that they weren’t heading the quickest way to the library, but that wasn’t a problem, the essay had only been an excuse after all.

“Still you seem remarkably put out about it,” Parvati said after a brief pause. “Jealous, Harry?”

“ I- er—jealous? What?” Harry stumbled over the words. “You mean of Ron? Lavender?”

“Lavender is generally considered quite pretty, you know,”

“Sure, I suppose; if you like that kind of girl,” Harry said without much thought beforehand. Then he mentally winced. As mutually disturbed as they were about Ron and Lavender’s public canoodling, Parvati was still Lavender’s best friend and quite alike to her in outlook—as far as gossip, socialising and taking great care over their appearances were concerned—but Parvati did not look too offended. Instead, her pace slowed and she looked at Harry with gleaming, interested eyes.

“So what kind of girl, pray tell, does Harry Potter like?” Parvati asked.

Suddenly, Harry had the distinct impression that he was walking into unknown and dangerous territory. There was an undercurrent to Parvati’s words that he couldn’t place. He restrained himself from saying the first thing that popped into his head, which would be an energetic, confident person with perhaps, fair skin, freckles, and flaming red hair. In Parvati, he could see her features were almost the complete opposite of that description—with her dark hair and dark skin, smooth and without blemish—and it seemed terribly rude to tell her that he didn’t find her attractive to her face.

Besides, now that he was looking at her, he wasn’t sure that was true, anyway. He vividly remembered Dean’s words before the Yule Ball, asking how Harry had gotten the hottest girl in their year as a date.

“I-um-well, it’s personality that counts right?” He prevaricated, feeling like an idiot.

Parvati’s expression eloquently imparted that she didn’t believe a word of it.

“Well, whatever you’re looking for, it’s not like you have to go very far to find interested people.”

“Hey! Why are we still talking about me, eh?” Harry objected, fidgeting. “You were looking awfully uncomfortable there as well. What’s the matter were _you_ jealous of Lavender?”

“Being with Ron?” Parvati snorted in an unlady-like fashion. “Yeah, right. The annoying thing is not who she’s with, it’s the gloating. The constant implication that she’s the only one getting any, that she’s the holder of some secret knowledge the rest of us don’t know.”

“Oh, I didn’t think Lavender would have the advantage over you in that area.” Harry had already forgotten his lesson about thinking before speaking, but when he realised what he’d actually said, he felt his face flush red in embarrassment.

“Crap, I didn’t mean that you were, um, easy or anything,” Harry gabbled, “I just meant, ah …”

“Should I take that as a compliment then, Harry?” Parvati asked lightly.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Parvati was looking at him very strangely. Then she nodded back.

“Well ... anyway, we were going to go to the library, weren’t we?” she reminded them and set off at a brisk pace.

Some dormant and unpractised instinct inside Harry was clamouring for attention, screaming about an opportunity about to be missed. Harry replayed the conversation in his head and heard something Hermione had said to him earlier in the year—‘ _you’ve never been more interesting and, frankly, you’ve never been more fanciable._ ’ He hadn’t believed her at the time, and still didn’t, and yet… the look on Parvati’s face told another story.

“Parvati, wait!” Harry caught up to her with a couple of long strides. His hand found one of her arms and pulled her around. In a move that felt completely natural, he angled his head and kissed Parvati on her lips. Her eyes widened with shock as her body stiffened in his arms. For the longest second of Harry’s life, he thought he’d made a terrible mistake—Parvati was going to kick his arse up and down this corridor—but then her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed into his embrace. Still, she remained quite passive, but just when Harry was starting to worry that she didn’t want to hurt his feelings, her mouth opened to his and the taste of her coursed through him; sweet but with a faint undertone of spice.

The kiss escalated with a speed and intensity that could only be found in hormone soaked teenagers. Parvati wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist, her fingers digging into his hips and bum, pulling him close to her hard enough that the momentum sent them both stumbling back until Parvati was pushed up against the side of the corridor.

Snogging Parvati was nothing like kissing Cho had been. Where the chief recollection Harry had of his brief session with the Ravenclaw seeker had been of the wetness of the tears, with Parvati it all seemed to be about heat: the warmth of her body up against his and the hotness of her tongue as it squirmed against his.

Even with her back to the wall, Parvati’s hands didn’t stop tugging at Harry’s backside, her legs falling apart so that his crotch pushed between them to rub against hers. As Harry was grinding against her, her skirt was rucked up over her hips and the growing bulge in his trousers pressed against her knickers directly. Each motion of Harry’s hips drew an excited moan from Parvati, her grip on him tighter and tighter and urging him on as he continued to hump her. The friction on his now totally rigid prick was so enticing that Harry couldn’t stop driving himself forward against her, even as he felt the tension in his bollocks build towards a breaking point. He felt sure that he was going to come right into his underwear any second. He could feel Parvati’s body tense up with energy as well. They were so close…

The school bell broke their concentration like a clap of thunder out of a clear blue sky.

His rhythm shattered, Harry jumped about a foot in the air and landed twice that distance from Parvati. They both hurriedly glanced up and down the corridors for the crowds of students that were about to come surging through it. Parvati’s hands flew to her skirt, pushing it down and settling it across her legs in a dignified fashion. Whatever force had compelled them to move so seamlessly from talking to snogging to practically rutting against the wall had gone, leaving them with a dizzying mixture of confusion and embarrassment. Harry knew his face had gone brick red and colour was even showing in Parvati’s dark cheeks.

“I… err... umm…” was all Harry could muster before they were swept up in a sudden swarm of second years. Without further words—and suffering immense physical frustration—the pair darted off to their next class.

 

Of course, by the end of the day, the two of them found a much more private spot to meet. Harry’s familiarity with the castle through the Marauder’s Map and his own nocturnal wanderings meant that he had no problem coming up with spots for a secret rendezvous. After tea, they met in an abandoned class room on the third floor, a place far enough from anywhere to avoid random students, yet close enough that they could rejoin the throng without too much notice.

Harry arrived first, and as he waited he wondered just what the hell he was doing. He didn’t fancy Parvati; at least not on an emotional level. As he had proved that morning, he was more than enthusiastic about the idea on a physical level but he had the idea that Parvati felt the same way. After all, hadn’t she said she was just jealous of Lavender and her boasting?

Shortly thereafter, the door to the class room opened and Parvati slipped inside. Harry really looked at her for the first time in quite a while. She was tall for a girl and very close to his own middling height, and her limbs were likewise long enough to be verging on lankiness if she hadn’t quite grown into herself yet. While her curves were gentle, she still had enough of a bust and hips that they were noticeable. Her hair was inky blackness; almost mesmerising to look at with the perfectly contrast of the golden thread that she wove through her plait.

After a long moment, Harry realised they were both staring at each other and not saying a word.

“Err… Hi” he said. It sounded pathetic even to him.

“Hi, yourself,” Parvati said.

“Look, about this morning ... ” Harry trailed off for a second before plunging ahead, “—I don’t even know what came over me.”

“What are you saying, Harry?”

“I’m sorry. I just jumped you out of the blue. It wasn’t fair on you at all.”

Parvati took a step closer to him, a lopsided smile curling one side of her lips.

“I don’t recall complaining about it.”

“Yeah, but…”

“You think I couldn’t make my objection clear to you if I wanted?” Parvati took another step closer as she spoke. Harry fought a distinct feeling of discomfort. It seemed ridiculous, after what they had done that morning to still have a concept of personal space.

“No, I don’t think that,” Harry admitted. After all, he’d personally taught her how to effectively defend herself.

“So what were you saying again?” she said, now only a few inches away.

“I guess I just don’t get why you _didn’t want_ to object,” Harry whispered.

Instead of answering, Parvati just crossed the last bit of space between them and kissed him. Her lips were as soft and delicious as Harry remembered from earlier, and as Parvati’s kiss lacked the sudden harsh passion of their morning’s embrace he got to appreciate it a lot more. Her hands rose to his face to hold it as she kissed him thoroughly. Eventually, she released his lips long enough to give him an answer.

“You’re over thinking this, Harry,” she murmured. “I told you; Lavender’s been boasting forever. I just want to do something I can show her up with. I won’t mention it was with you, I swear.”

One of the hardest things that Harry had to come to terms with, especially lately, was that occasionally good things did happen to him. In the end, he didn’t really need a reason, he just needed an excuse.

“Well, we certainly can’t have Lavender one up you, I’m sure.” Harry kissed her back and Parvati’s pleased moan was muffled under his lips. Now both in agreement, their snogging quickly heated up. Parvati threw her arms around Harry’s neck as his tongue slipped into her mouth, flicking over hers playfully.

Realising that his hands were free, Harry quickly placed them on Parvati’s hips and then with a daring that surprised him, began to run them further up her body, across her tight tummy and up to her tits. Even through the thin fabric of her blouse and the considerably thick cloth and padding that made up her bra, holding her breasts was amazing. He gently squeezed and fondled them, wondering how much Parvati could feel through her clothes.

“Hmm. That’s nice,” Parvati groaned when she next came up for air.

“So, has Lavender been felt up like this?” Harry asked.

Parvati actually nodded. Harry pushed away astonishment at how far Ron had got with her and then plastered a confident smirk across his own face.

“Well, then, I’m just going to have to try harder.”

He ducked his head down and placed a kiss low on her neck. Parvati let out a surprised squeak but it turned to pleased noises as Harry continued to shower soft kisses down on her chest. Abandoning her grip on him, her fingers fumbled with her blouse buttons until she finally slid it and her robes off her body entirely, leaving her with just her padded white bra.

Kissing skin was not the same as kissing Parvati’s nimble mouth but the renewed sounds of her moans and the feel of his lips spurred Harry on as he tugged at her bra straps as well, pulling it down to reveal the natural shape of her breasts, standing out from her body proudly, capped with nipples only a couple of shades lighter than black. They fascinated Harry and he eagerly wrapped his lips about one. Parvati’s body suddenly tensed and she clutched at his head and neck once more.

“Gods, Harry. Suck on my tits!” she gasped.

Harry quickly realised that Parvati had very sensitive tits, and as he swirled his tongue over one, he cupped the other with a bare hand. It was totally different then feeling them with the bra on, the skin was silk soft and warm to the touch. It seemed Parvati’s knees could not withstand this assault and gave way so she and Harry both came down on top of her robes. Harry pulled back and saw Parvati’s topless form lain down before him. Her panting added an interesting motion to her chest, which was now shiny and slick with sweat.

“Come on, Harry,” she goaded him, “if you’ve seen, you’ve got to show as well.”

That was fair, Harry thought, and started to pull his robes and shirt over his head. In normal circumstances, he would have been more hesitant about this, but these were not ordinary circumstances. He and Parvati were flying on wings made of adrenaline now and he didn’t think twice about shedding his own clothes.

Parvati was not looking at his bared chest, however; her eyes were focused on Harry’s crotch, where his trousers were strained and stretching.

“Now there’s something I’m sure Lavender hasn’t done.” Her voice was husky. It took Harry a full second to realise what she meant.

“You sure?” he croaked.

“Very sure,” Parvati replied, which sounded like informed consent to Harry.

They both quickly shed their remaining clothing. Harry’s dick was gratefully freed from the confinement of his underwear, and bobbed with excitement in the cool air. Parvati gingerly slid her knickers down her long slender legs to reveal a trimmed triangle of black hair and the dusky lips of her entrance.

“C’mhere,” Parvati groaned and Harry found himself kneeling between her splayed legs.

Her fingers wrapped about his shaft, Parvati’s hand pumping him was surprisingly different than having his wank but Harry didn’t have much time to consider it as she was already guiding his head to her entrance. Harry shifted his weight and pushed forward with his hips, edging into the tight knot of flesh. Even with Parvati’s unmistakable arousal it did not yield easily to his entrance, his cockhead seemed to have to pry her apart inch by slow inch. Soft whimperings filled the air and Harry was concerned. He made a move to withdraw, worried he was hurting her, when Parvati cried out.

“No! Do it, Harry!”

The words cracked with such desire and need that Harry complied with more speed and force than he intended, his dick plunging deep into her slit in a hard motion until he was mostly inside her. For her part, Parvati shrieked softly as her barrier was broken and her hips jerked upwards in an ungainly response which only forced the rest of Harry’s shaft inside her, pressing their groins together tightly.

“Damn!” Harry swore. “Parv, are you alright?”

“Just ... just great,” Parvati groaned.

The walls of Parvati’s pussy clenched around Harry with amazing tightness, twitching and thrumming in time with her pulse, when a sudden realisation came to Harry. He was actually having sex, and that thought alone was shocking enough that he almost lost control.

At Parvati’s urging he started to move again. The unfamiliar sensations distracted him so that he only managed an irregular, disjointed tempo. Soon, however, their combined groans and moans of pleasure began to fill the air. The softness and tightness of Parvati was such that Harry could barely bring himself to pull out of her heat. His withdrawals were slow and his thrusts came quickly. Each new movement caused a new high pitch noise to escape Parvati and that was reason enough for Harry to continue.

Still Harry’s excitement was getting the better of him, his pleasure was rising, more quickly then he could resist it. Parvati seemed to sense this because her hand dropped between her legs to where she and Harry were joined to find a stiff nub of flesh to toy with, as she did so her own pleasure seem to increase and her moans began to come much faster.

The sight of Parvati playing with herself caused Harry to lose control entirely, his pace rising to a frenzy.

“Oh gods,” Parvati groaned as a shudder seemed to pass through her entire body. Her eyes unfocused and her inner walls tightened to unbelievable intense grip on him.

Growling from his effort, Harry managed another couple of thrusts into the bucking witch before being overwhelmed by the sensation, when jets of cum erupted from him in three quick spurts. The words that escaped Harry at that moment were hopelessly mixed in with animalistic grunts but they sounded like they might have ended ‘-ti’ or maybe perhaps ‘-ny’; it was hard for either of them to tell.

A couple of minutes later, when they were both thinking cogently again and at least trying to bring their breathing under control, Harry spoke.

“You… You _can’t_ tell me Lavender’s topped that.”

There was a beat and then they both laughed.

Harry smiled fondly at Parvati. That had been amazing and he felt there was an understanding between them. The sex was fun but they both knew there was nothing serious underneath it…

_~Present~_

Harry’s voice finally fell quiet. The silence that fell across the room was almost tangible, like a heavy blanket settling over his body. Ginny looked at him, eyes wide and her face so pale her freckles stood out in stark contrast to skin. After the longest time, she spoke and her voice was soft and slightly reedy.

“Really Harry, did you have to be quite so graphic?”

Then she left.

 

*~~~

The next morning found Ginny sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow, still looking very pale and nursing a steaming cup of tea as the rest of the Weasley family bustled about her. They were present but knew enough about her mood not to intrude upon her thoughts. Ginny knew her family would support her at a moment’s notice at the slightest indication that she wanted it. They were a close family and had grown closer since the war. At times, Ginny found it constricting, but on days like this she could draw strength from it as well.

She wanted to talk to her mother or to Charlie about Harry’s candid confession, but she didn’t know how they would feel about it. Hell, she didn’t know how _she_ felt about it. She was in turmoil; her emotions had not recovered from the shock of yesterday’s revelations. One moment, she would feel betrayed enough to cry, but then she would haul herself back from her self-pity. She couldn’t cry; Harry didn’t like it when she cried. That she did it so little was one of the things he liked about her, she’d remind herself. Then she would become angry for shaping her responses to what Harry wanted.

Ginny tried to push her emotions aside and look at it logically. Harry hadn’t lied to her, after all. He’d never said their first time had been his first time and they’d never really discussed their past relationships that much. Harry had not asked about what had passed between her and Dean Thomas or Michael Corner. She had not asked because she thought she had already known it all: Cho Chang had been Harry’s only girlfriend and as Hermione had told her, it hadn’t gone beyond some kissing and a single date, a failed one at that. But now she wondered why Harry had never asked her about her relationships. Had he not cared?

Then again, it seemed to Ginny, her lack of experience must have been obvious to him from the start. Their first few times had been less than stellar… it had seemed to her that no matter far she had come, how skilled and confident she became, when things started to become heated with Harry, she’d reverted to the nervous shy girl that had Harry had first known. The one who kept knocking things over and sticking her elbow in the butter tray. The one who the younger Harry hadn’t been at all interested in. But the current Harry had never been frustrated with her, had never shown annoyance at her nerves but instead had coaxed her through the acts and encouraged her to assert herself in this as she did in every other aspect of her life.

Those memories were painful for her now. Once, they had been among the sweetest she could remember, the ones she called up if she had any doubts about her relationship with Harry. If he could remain so patient and—while not exactly calm as might be expected in those situations—at least willing to put her ahead of his own pleasure, than it suggested a greater depth of feeling that he wasn’t always able to express verbally.

But of course Harry hadn’t been in a hurry. He’d already given himself to another. All the mysteries and uncertainty had been gone for him and all that left was the tedious chore of showing it all to his painfully useless girlfriend so they could get on about the business of having decent sex.

Thoughts of Harry and Parvati together swam through Ginny’s head, showing them in various positions; clothed and unclothed, making love and having sex and _fucking_ , all at once. She had no idea if any of the wild scenarios she’d imagined were even close to the truth though. Harry had told her all he was going to, so there was no-one to ask. She wondered why the past gnawed at her so, when she should be thinking about her future with—or without—Harry. But just as she had resolved to put those thoughts behind her and concentrate on what came next, she realised what an idiot she was being. She leapt to her feet instantly, causing her father, who’d been passing just behind her, to jump half a foot in the air. She looked around for her travelling cloak, eager to head out.

Because, of course, there was someone else to ask. She just had to find Parvati Patil.

~**

By the time Parvati had finished the heaps of paper work associated with full time Aurordom, the daylight had faded to dusk and the dusk itself was on the cusp of becoming full night. The air was cool and still and Parvati set off from the office at a brisk walk. She could have apparated across the couple of blocks to her flat, or even taken the Floo, but walking around had become a habit with her during Auror training. It was better exercise and it gave her time to think things through and unwind from work.

She was just drifting off into her own little world as she wandered down the darkened street, so when she happened to look up and saw a figure standing in the way it was quite a surprise. Parvati started and made to move past the obstructing body before she recognised the smaller woman standing in her way. It was Ginny Weasley, and she did not look happy at all, her brow creased and her lips pressed into a flat line.

Despite herself, Parvati felt her wand hand twitch and repressed this ridiculous instinct. She was an Auror. No-one dared to attack an Auror in this day and age. Not even jilted girlfriends of annoyingly famous wizards one might have illicitly kissed, lately. Even so, her hand moved towards her pocket quite of its own volition.

“Miss Weasley,” Parvati said, falling back on icy formality.

“Parvati,” Ginny returned, ignoring her tone. “We need to talk, wouldn’t you say?”

Parvati considered her options. They boiled down to drawing her wand on the younger woman, disapparating to get away from her, or actually talking to her. None of these options particularly appealed but disapparition would just serve to delay the inevitable. And starting a fight… well, Parvati seemed to recall that Ginny had been renowned for hexing people who annoyed her with great skill. Not that Parvati was worried but trained Aurors were not supposed to duel the people they were paid to protect. It was notoriously bad for public confidence.

“Fine,” she snapped. “What were you thinking of?”

Ginny’s suggestion was entirely unexpected.

“Do you want to go get a drink?”

They didn’t go to the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny as an up and coming quidditch player involved with the famed Boy-Who-Lived was something of a minor celebrity in her own right, and they were not likely to have an unobserved private conversation. So they ended up in a purely muggle joint and, ignoring the odd looks their clothes were getting, took a seat at the bar. Parvati had never really spent much time in such an establishment and so she ordered the same thing Ginny did, but then, embarrassingly, had to borrow some muggle money from her to pay for it.

By the time they found a secluded table, Parvati already felt wrong footed. Even more so when she carefully examined the bottle she had received from the barman.

“It’s … it’s _blue_.”

“That it is,” Ginny said, with a superior smile on her lips.

“Is it supposed to be blue?”

“Yes.” Ginny was now clearly less amused. “And don’t think your little ‘I’m so confused about muggle drinks’ routine is going to distract me from the reason for this little talk.”

“Oh?” Parvati decided to play the ignorance card. “And why is that?”

Ginny’s eyes narrowed.

“Harry told me about what you two did at school.”

“Which I’d be quick to point out happened well before he was involved with you.” Parvati bristled. It was one thing if Ginny wanted to take her to task about her recent altercations with Harry but she wasn’t going to be berated for what they had done when they were both unattached and commitment free.

“Yes, he told me”—Ginny winced—“but only yesterday.”

“What, had he been telling you he was a virgin?” Parvati asked sceptically. In her experience, boys were much more likely to lie about having experience, than a lack of it.

“Well… no.”

“Then what’s the problem?” she asked tartly. Then wondered why she was even sticking up for Harry.

“Lying by omission is still lying, Parvati,” Ginny said sharply. “And do you really want me to pick fault with your more recent actions?”

This rather took the winds out Parvati’s sails of indigence, but luckily she had ample supplies of anger to fill the gap.

“I don’t have to sit here and listen to these accusations,” Parvati said, half raising out of her chair.

“ _Sit. Down._ Ginny’s voice was filled with such authority that Parvati actually did it. Her next words, however, were less assured, “I-I didn’t ask you here, so we could have a fight, you know.”

“Then why did you ask me here?”

“Because I need to know,” Ginny blurted out, “I need to know what it was like for you two.”

“Why?” Parvati was nonplussed.

“Because!” she exclaimed. “What did you have that we don’t? What if you were better with him? What if he’s only with me because he can’t be with you? What if—”

“Ginny!” Parvati cut off her rambling, somewhat alarmed. “Ginny, listen to me. You’ve got nothing to worry about that on that score. I don’t want to steal Harry from you or anything.”

“Oh?” Her expression turned innocent. “Is that why you’ve been snogging him in Ministry cupboards? Because you’re totally over him?”

“Ginny, I couldn’t get him away from you if I tried,” Parvati said very quickly, “It was never about me, you know, even when we were together. It was always alll about you for him.”

“You really think Harry would shag a girl he didn’t care about? Harry? He’s not built that way.”

“Please”—Parvati rolled her eyes at the romantic tosh—“He’s a man. All men are built that way.”

“Then why are you still into him?”

“I’m not!”

“Again the snoggin’ in cub-“

“Alright!” Parvati threw her hands in the air. “You’ve made you point, okay?”

“Yes, but you haven’t.”

“Look, Harry told you about us right? We had this little excuse whenever we hooked up. That we were just showing up Ron and Lavender.”

Ginny nodded, slowly.

“So, obviously, when they broke up, we didn’t have an excuse anymore. So we didn’t… umm… _meet up_ , so often. Then when he got all those detentions from Snape, we just stopped. And then the next thing I know you two are an item. I guess, I just don’t feel like there was ever a definite end between us. Now, tell me Ginny, what am I supposed to go about that?”

That one apparently stumped Ginny. She took a big swig of her ridiculous blue drink to give her some thinking time. When she was done, the bottle was more or less empty and her face had taken on a mischievous look as she smiled at Parvati.

“I have an idea,” she said finally, “that may just solve both our problems…”

As Ginny led Parvati away, she could only wonder what on earth she was getting herself into.

**

As the evening progressed, Harry realised that he was going to have to go back to Grimmauld Place sooner or later. He didn’t have any place else he could consider going. The Leaky Cauldron was right out, simply for the attention it would garner. The Burrow was also out for obvious reasons and as much as he might want to see Ron and Hermione. They had not managed to wrangle as much independence from Mrs. Weasley as he had, and consequently both still lived there. Finally, Harry could just picture the smug smile on Max’s face that would be the result of Harry crashing on his sofa and .

It was either Grimmauld Place or a cubicle in the Auror Office.

With each step closer to his house, Harry could feel the tension brewing deep in his chest. He felt peculiar, as he had no real clue whether or not Ginny was even there. He might be walking back to her, or he might be walking back to an empty house—a cavernous, empty house. He suspected it would feel a lot larger if he was to be the only person living in it and that thought saddened him more than he could say.

He came to a halt in front of Number 12 and as he looked up at the old building, he was struck anew by how foreboding it looked. The front garden was surrounded by black iron railings forming ornate spikes, which were linked by vines like cross bars. The door and windows were tall and imposing. The weight of the buidling’s presence seemed to press down on Harry as he walked up the great stone steps.

The front door creaked as he opened it. It always did, no matter how many times he fixed it. Kreacher made sure of it; the elf said it was traditional. Nevertheless, when the sound of the door’s hinges died away, Harry heard a wonderful sound, and one he had not expected in the slightest. The sound of female voices in conversation, mingling in the air most musically and punctuated by a couple of giggles. Harry moved towards them, along the corridor towards his living room.

The voices paused when the door closed behind Harry.

“Hello?” he called cautiously. It seemed the polite thing to do even though by rights this was his house.

“Harry!” Ginny’s voice was surprisingly jovial. “Come in! Come in, silly.”

Harry slowly approached the doorway into the lounge and did a double take when he saw who was inside. Parvati and Ginny sat comfortably ensconced in two of his armchairs which had been dragged closer together across the carpet. Their travelling cloaks and robes had been draped over an arm of a third chair, leaving Ginny just in her jeans and a plain yellow t-shirt and Parvati wearing dark smart trousers and a midnight blue silk blouse. Harry couldn’t help noticing the top few buttons of the blouse had become undone and the fact that Parvati had filled out a lot in the past few years. It seemed it didn’t take much of a bra to give her a truly magnificent cleavage.

Harry also noted the several empty butterbeer and alcopop bottles that were strewn about the place. This seemed a small price to pay for seeing the two women cheerful, comfortable with each other, and not already hexing his face off.

“Hi, Ginny. Hi, Parvati. I wasn’t expecting you to see here,” he said with some trepidation.

“Not as surprised as I am to be here, I’m sure,” Parvati replied and then both the young witches started to giggle. It was most disconcerting to Harry.

“Oh, sit down, Harry dear,” Ginny said and pointed him towards the sofa. “You looming over us like that is going to make things awkward.”

Working mainly on autopilot, a confused Harry piled his outer garments with the others’ and obediently sat down on the settee. He tried to form his thoughts in his head and figure out where to begin asking questions but the turns of events was so novel that he was just drawing blanks. Ginny just smiled broadly at the confused look on his face.

“Well, Harry, it’s your lucky day. I’ve sorted out your problems.”

Parvati’s eyes narrowed at Ginny.

“Quick to take credit, aren’t you?” she drawled but then focused her attention on Harry, meeting his eyes directly. “But I do want to apologise to you, Harry. I’ve been terrible to you for no good reason.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry to have caused such upset. I’m sure we can be much better friends from now on.” Despite the stress and aggravation of the past week, Harry found the words came to him without any real reluctance.

“I’m sure we can.” She suppressed another giggle. “Especially if Ginny has her way.”

“Oh?” Harry cast a quizzical look at Ginny.

“Well, it’s like this,” Ginny started. “Since you told me about the two of you, I just can’t get my mind off the idea of what you were like together. And since you two still can’t keep your hands off each other…”

Harry and Parvati’s voices overlapped as they both tried to object at once.

“I swear”—Ginny’s voice cut through theirs effortlessly—“If either if you make me use the words ‘ministry cupboard snogging’ there will be trouble. Is that understood?”

The other two subsided quite a bit at that.

“So I was _hoping_ we’d all go upstairs and work off some of this burning sexual tension out of you.”

A second or two later, Harry remembered to close his mouth.

“I-…er?...hunh?” was all that he could muster at first by way of reply.

Ginny calmly repeated her suggestion.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. Ginny nodded enthusiastically and Parvati did so with a little more hesitation. Harry however was not convinced. “Well, that’s very tempting but not as much as if I thought you’d offer it when you were sober.”

“I’m not that drunk, I’m hardly even tipsy.” Ginny said, offended

“Sure, you are,” Harry drawled, his eyes raking over the nest of glasses around the base of her chair.

“Fine!” said Parvati, “Have it your way!”

Then she pulled out her wand. Harry was still about a second behind and was wondering whether to duck or pull his own wand when she pointed at Ginny and muttered a spell.

“ _Casta Sobria_ ”

“Whoa!” Ginny raised a hand to her temple. “What was _that_?”

“Sobriety spell,” Harry answered, watching as Parvati was now turning her wand on herself. “They teach us that at Auror school. For breaking up bar fights and so on.”

“Now that we’re all sober”—Parvati glared at Harry—“are we all still consenting adults?”

“Ask me when my head stops spinning,” growled Ginny, then a second later said, “Yes. I am.”

Harry wanted to ask if she was sure again but he recognised the stubborn jut of Ginny’s jaw, reminding him of her mother. This did nothing towards getting him in the mood for sexy shenanigans but did convince him of the futility of further argument. He threw up his hands in surrender.

“Alright, then.”

They were leaving the room to head upstairs when Parvati’s arse appeared in his vision as she sauntered ahead of him and Harry suddenly wondered why he’d been arguing with the idea in the first place.

His eyes remained transfixed there and by the time that Ginny had led them both up two flights of stairs and into the master bedroom, his trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight. The king’s size poster bed was bedecked with draping and a soft duvet with loads of pillows that dominated the room. Parvati looked around slightly awed, while Ginny just placed herself in a seat in the corner of the room and motioned at them to get on with it.

Leaving Harry with the first girl who’d ever had sex with him, and this scenario suddenly filled him with a renewed doubt. Ginny might say it was alright now, but what would she say come the light of day? Still, as he surveyed the curves that Parvati had gained over the years it would be impossible to claim that he wasn’t interested in her. When his eyes managed to get back up to her face, however, he thought that perhaps he wasn’t the only one having second thoughts. A worried look glimmered in Parvati’s eyes, though he’d wager that she’d hotly deny it if he mentioned it. Gently, he took her by the sides and pulled her into a hug, despite the stiffness of her posture.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” he whispered, so only she could hear. “We’ll be fine, either way.”

“That’s sweet,” she whispered back. “But don’t worry, this’ll be great. Besides, I’ll bet Lavender hasn’t had a threesome yet.”

They both laughed at the private joke and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning in towards each other simultaneously for a kiss. It was not the kind of frantic lust-filled snogging that they’d shared on previous occasions, but a gentle meeting of lips. Harry planted soft kisses on each of Paravti’s lips. Fingers wound through his hair as Parvati responded to the attention, groaning as they continued their slow dance. Harry’s tongue played with her, teasing at her lips and mouth and darting away before she could respond. Until Parvati pushed forward with enough force to topple Harry onto his back as she came down on top of him. Harry felt the weight of breasts push against his chest as her tongue slipped into his mouth. His hands found their way to her round, full bum and squeezed. A muffled squeal erupted from Parvati as he did so, and he kept at it, massaging each firm cheek with a hand.

Parvati moaned between kisses, “Oh Merlin, that feels good,” she whined, as she sat up. “But we’ve got to get these clothes off,” she added.

Harry got a glimpse of Ginny in her chair watching them. She was slouched down low in it, one hand resting on the inside of a leg, the other hand fondling her breast through her t-shirt. Then he got distracted as Parvati’s blouse was pulled off. The sports bra she wore for work was unremarkable but it still showed off the fullness of her tits to eye-popping effect.

“This is taking too long,” she growled lustily, and pulled out her wand again. Instantly, their clothes starting taking themselves off: buttons undid themselves, zippers came down, and cloth actively tried to peel itself away from their skin. With just some wriggling, it wasn’t long before they were both completely naked. Harry’s dick stood up from his body, hard and true, to rest against Parvati’s neatly trimmed mound and the heat of her skin against him only increased his anticipation. With maddening slowness, Parvati raised her hips to position herself above him and directed his cock at her entrance with one hand, while the other pressed on Harry’s chest for balance. The warm sensation of skin to skin sent chills of pleasure sizzling out from her touch, but that was nothing compared to what happened when Parvati lowered herself on to him.

“Je-suuuus!” Harry said in a long exhalation as his prick was engulfed in silky smooth flesh. Parvati descended in a slow movement. He didn’t interlock with her as perfectly as he did with Ginny but that didn’t mean she wasn’t tight and pulsing with arousal, or that he didn’t want to thrust up like a madman. His hands automatically moved back to her hips to steady her.

“Oh, you like that don’t you,” Parvati said, grinning down at him wolfishly. She started to shift her hips in a circle, grinding against his hardness while rubbing him with her inner walls.

Harry could only groan incoherently by way of answer. With his grip on her waist he started to lift her and pull her back down, encouraging her to ride him. Her tits bounced and swayed hypnotically in a way that Ginny’s smaller, perkier breasts did not. Harry was fascinated. He bucked underneath her when she was on the down stroke, the impact of their bodies a bit harder. He saw the flash of excitement in Parvati’s eyes as he did so.

By this point, Harry could see that Ginny was topless, with her t-shirt and bra lying abandoned next to her chair and her jeans puddled between her spread legs. One hand toyed with a pink nipple while the other hand had two fingers buried inside her, pumping lewdly.

Parvati noticed his attention was elsewhere but she did not seem too bothered, picking up her pace, instead, so that she was bounding up and down on his cock. The slick walls of her vagina provided little resistance to the rapid movement of their interlocked bodies. Even as he felt tension brewing deep inside him, he found himself groaning a name.

“G-Ginny!” he gasped. “Come here, please.”

“Oh yes!” Parvati groaned, though Harry could not tell if she was actually agreeing to his request, but it seemed to prompt Ginny into action, nevertheless. She crossed the room to the foot the bed—acting quickly as though afraid her nerve would fail her—and wrapped her arms around Parvati’s waist from behind. Parvati let out a surprised but accepting noise and seemed to lean back into Ginny’s arms

Harry’s eyes popped as his girlfriend started to nuzzle Parvati, planting small kisses on the side of the Indian witch’s neck.

“Is this what you wanted to see, Harry?” she said seductively. “The two of us together like this?”

Truthfully, Harry hadn’t considered it before Ginny had actually done it but of course now she had, he couldn’t imagine anything sexier. Ginny’s pale arms seemed luminous in contrast with Parvati’s brown skin. Unconsciously, he started moving up with much more enthusiasm, each collision of their bodies drawing a large moan from Parvati. Ginny’s hands rose to cup and fondle Parvati’s boobs, holding and squeezing those marvellous tits. The result was quite amazing; Parvati seemed to lose control of her body entirely with only Harry’s hands on her hips and Ginny’s arms about her chest keeping her in motion. Her head was thrown back towards the ceiling, her plait hanging behind Ginny’s back while her head rested at the crook of the younger witch’s neck. She tensed as her body clamped down on Harry’s in hard waves, clamping down on him as he gushed his seed into Parvati’s body.

Parvati’s muscles unlocked as she came down from her orgasmic high and Ginny directed her to lie down on the bed. Thankfully, one of the qualities demanded of Aurors was stamina and endurance, although they were never tested in this fashion. Still, Parvati became lucid again remarkably quickly—more quickly, in fact, than Harry could become hard again. Even as ridiculously turned on as he was by the two witches, he still needed some time to recharge and reload, though Parvati had some ideas on how to speed up the process.

“Looks like our stud here needs a little attention, Ginny. Do you want to do the honours?”

Harry shifted uncomfortably. In truth, Ginny had never been excessively happy with oral sex but it seemed that with Parvati around Ginny did not want to back down. So she gamely knelt between Harry’s legs where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and lowered her mouth to his dick, running her tongue along his length, still sticky with his and Parvati’s juices. He noticed her eyebrows crease slightly at the taste but before he could assure she didn’t have to do anything, she wrapped her lips around the tip of his prick and sucked. The sensation was incredibly intense and all Harry could do was gasp.

In a spirit of camaraderie, Parvati also knelt next to Ginny, murmuring encouragement as Ginny bobbed her head over his stiffening dick. One of her hands played with Ginny’s red hair, sweeping it way from her face, while the other rested on the inside of Harry’s leg. Harry also tried to maintain a connection with both women, with one hand resting on Ginny’s shoulder and the other holding Parvati’s forearm where it lay on his leg.

Before long Harry had regained his full vigour and Ginny withdrew from his hard dick. Both girls looked down admiringly at the fruits of Ginny’s labour.

“Well, after that,” Parvati said, “I think you deserve some oral attention yourself Ginny,”

“Hmm.” Ginny chuckled. “Wouldn’t that be a waste of a good hard-on?”

“Well, I didn’t say it would be Harry giving the attention, did I?”

Ginny’s eyes grew wide at that. Even though she had been groping Parvati herself just a few minutes prior, the suggestion that she receive such attention seemed outlandish, but with much encouragement from the other two, Ginny lay on her back, with her head atop a pillow and her legs spread wide open for Parvati’s access. The Indian girl gently positioned Ginny’s legs over her shoulders and her own knees were propped underneath her, lifting her magnificent arse in the air for Harry’s admiration.

“Your bum is quite amazing,” he said to Parvati as he took himself in his hand again.

Still slick and loose from their earlier coupling, Harry had no problem slipping back inside Parvati once he had a fresh grip on her hips to guide him. He set a slow pace, not wanting to leave Parvati unable to concentrate on her task. He could imagine the way the Indian girl was working her tongue through Ginny’s folds, trying to find those spots that would send her wild; maybe tickling and teasing her clit just to get her going. Certainly Ginny seemed to be enjoying the attention, for she was squirming under the ministrations and letting loose light, breathy sighs as Parvati lapped at her.

Harry picked up his pace slightly and moved his hands off Parvati’s waist to slide them up her body, his finger tips tracing the lines of Parvati’s flat stomach before working their way between the soft cover and her soft breasts, squeezing them and feeling their firmness and weight. Harry could barely hear the moan this elicited from Parvati but he could definitely see the way Ginny suddenly bucked as the vibrations from it were passed directly into the most sensitive parts of her body. Even as Ginny shook, Parvati’s hands echoed his movements, moving to fondle Ginny’s perfectly lovely tits.

Ginny’s cheeks had flushed red and her hands had clawed up great handfuls of the bedcovers. Her eyes were half-lidded and she was chewing her bottom lip as if determined not to let Parvati draw any noise out her.

“Dear God, Ginny,” Harry groaned, entirely entranced with her, “do you have any idea how sexy you look when you’re being eaten out?”

Parvati’s hips wiggled, bringing his attention back to her and the way his pace had slackened off while he had admired Ginny. Harry redoubled his efforts to fuck her properly. His hips slammed up against her backside with a meaty sound. These sounds, however, were nothing compared to the noises Ginny was making; all pretence abandoned with her soft squeals. Harry soon saw the reason why—Parvati’s fingers had captured Ginny’s pink nipples and were lightly pinching them.

Taking this as a hint, Harry followed suit and captured Parvati’s near-ebony nipples between thumb and forefinger and twisted. Both women were now squirming and twisting under the sensations racking their bodies, all notion of self-control lost. Harry started ploughing into his friend as hard and fast as he could.

That, coupled with his attention to her breasts, might have been the reason that Parvati came before either of them. Thrashing and shuddering with her release, she left Harry and Ginny teetering on the edges of their own orgasms.

Harry moved Parvati out of the way as fast as possible and grabbed hold of Ginny. The two lovers were so attuned that even in their desperation their movements were well-coordinated. Harry quickly scooted to the headrest as Ginny propelled herself into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and clutched at him, while his encased her middle. In one swift, sure movement, her body came down on his. They fit together perfectly. Harry’s member angled upwards at the right angle with just enough curve to hit Ginny’s sweet spots.

“Ohginny,ohginnyginny,” Harry whispered incessantly as they were grinding against each other, their forms so interlocked that they only needed the tiniest of movements before seeing sparks in their vision. Ginny’s mouth clamped shut his as she rode him in desperation. Pressed together, their hearts pounded against each other’s chests in perfect harmony.

Harry erupted with a force that nearly caused him to white out entirely, and as he splattered across Ginny’s insides he felt her own forceful climax. Barely conscious and unable to feel anything except each other, the two lovers remained entwined, confident that they could rest for a bit before Parvati demanded another round.

 

When it all came to an end, Harry was sweaty, exhausted, and the happiest man alive. His limbs felt heavy and unwieldy but his head floated in the clouds and his brain was nearly overloaded with the endorphins. He drifted off into nothingness. When he came to, the lights had been dimmed and he was so relaxed and warm he almost drifted off again.

He was lying flat on his back in the middle of the large bed with a couple of pillows stuffed under his head. Ginny was lying nearly on top of him, her head rested on the crook of his shoulder and her hair flowed over them like a second blanket.

Next to him, Parvati also lay flat on her back and with the covers low enough to expose an amazing amount of breast. Her arm lay slightly out from her body and her soft long fingers were entwined with Harry’s between them. Dimly, Harry realised that he was awake because Parvati was awake as well. She squeezed his hand once and let go, before sliding out from under the covers. Despite the very appealing sight this gave him, Harry felt a sudden wave of apprehension fill him. This evening was ending, and they were going to have to figure out what came next.

But it seemed Parvati had already come to a decision on her own. She smiled at him, genuinely, but there still sadness in her eyes and that sadness was also felt deep in Harry’s chest.

“Goodbye, Harry,” she whispered and left.

And with those words, Harry knew that this wouldn’t happen again. It had been amazing but it was just the last echo of a long finished relationship. Harry would forever remain fond of Parvati but he was in love with Ginny. He knew it and she knew it and after this, she’d never wonder if Parvati could come between them.

All was well.


End file.
